


Monster Like Me.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those golden eyes didn’t belong to a child, even if hope had risen for a simple moment now it was all lost again.</p>
<p>   He run away on secret and committed his first crime.</p>
<p>       MURDER. The murder of his own father.  <br/>“In the end you are just a monster like me.” He threw the knife away, he washed his hands but the blood remained, so the memory would haunt him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Like Me.

He fell to the ground marks adorning his skin as he tried to catch his breath. His vision blurred and the next moment he saw the fragile body of his sister being dragged by the monster, his bastard of a father.

“Mariam, let’s go you need to entertain some costumers for me.” The giant man commented with a grin across his face as the girl struggled to escape his grasp but there was nothing that could be done. She was being pulled to a place worse than hell. Kassim’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Brother, brother!!!” The petite girl whimpered pleading to be set free, golden orbs the tiny hands reach out to him. Everything turned to black, the scenery disappeared, only that piece of shit and Mariam remained. His heartbeat slowed down and now he could see every little detail, a rage that would never be satisfied had build up within him. Her desperate voice brought him back to reality. He grabbed one of the knives he hid on his clothes and ran to the direction of the devil.

“LET MARIAM GO!” Kassim screamed with wide eyes as he buried the blade deep inside the man’s leg, a loud cry echoed in the slums as the man threw both kids against the wall, Mariam fell to the floor unable to breath while her brother was picked up by the bastard who brought him to this world

“Why are you getting in my way, you filthy piece of shit?!” A punch and another one and another one, the face of the child was unrecognazable, he withstood the pain and glared back at those dead eyes of his father. The man growled and turned around.

“You shits got me too annnoyed, I am gonna buy some wine.” He disappeared in the night, Kassim coughed up some blood as his sister worried rushed to his side, trying to treat him, she sobbed against his chest.

“I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry.” She repeated and he patted her head with a small smile across his face.

“It’s not your fault, it’s alright.”

Time passed, but the abusive behaviour of their father didn’t. One day the siblings walked into a different house, there a child with hair like the sun greeted them with a blinding smile.

“Ne, ne wanna play?” He called out with a giggle and before they knew it, the three of them had become friends. They soon met his mother as well, a kind woman who took care of them several times. However it didn’t last for too long, soon she died, they didn’t even bury her body, they didn’t have the chance. Those golden eyes didn’t belong to a child, even if hope had risen for a simple moment now it was all lost again.

He run away on secret and committed his first crime.

MURDER. The murder of his own father. He was not ashamed as the body hit the floor and blood stained his hands, the last words of the one who made him suffer repeated in his mind.

“In the end you are just a monster like me.” He threw the knife away, he washed his hands but the blood remained, so the memory would haunt him forever. Kassim tried to breathe, he walked into the tent with hollow eyes.

“Let me help you, Kassim!” A familiar voice said behind him and the boy;s gaze was met with Alibaba’s. He raised his hand.

“There is no need.” He sat down deep in thought before looking back hesitantly “Hey…Alibaba…are we…” He never completed his sentence and just gave him a bittersweet smile. Soon after his friend was taken by the royals, the siblings had to fight together to live by doing anything possible. Kassim hadn’t noticed that her body was getting thinner and thinner by every day that passed too busy to find food, he hadn’t noticed the black marks across her face nor the way her nails were buried in her skin. He hadn’t witnessed the symptoms and when he did it was too late.

Blood spilled from the lip’s of the fragile child as it battled with death, he held her close to his body desperately.

“Mariam, Mariam, please stay with me, Mariam.” he held her hand tightly inside his own and she smiled at him faintly.

“Brother…” Her hand fell to the floor, her face was cold, her eyes had lost their light. He stood there tears rolling from his cheeks. He had lost them all, he was all alone. The fire came and took away everything that he knew, the home they shared together was burned down to ashes. The flames licked his skin and their light reflected in his eyes, desire was born within him as the right words were uttered, he became a tool for them to use.

The fog troupe had ben become well-known in Balbadd, everyone was afraid to step a foot to the otherwise rich port. That group of thieves were targetting the rich and gave their money to the poor, they were even idolized. Kassim was their leader, with a weapon painted in black, it all started. Fire, he had learnt to love fire, it brought him so much happiness. And that was when they met, when everything had fallen apart.

“Alibaba.” He wore a fake smile across his face as he greeted the traitor and wrapped an arm around his neck “Long time no see, let’s go drinking!” He lied through his teeth with ease pulling the strings behind Alibaba’s back and that was it when he heard the most important information. He could make those royals that caused him so much pain to suffer, a plan was already been prepared in his mind and all he needed to make it reality, was Alibaba.

The fire casted its shadow across the palace, the King suffocated from the smoke, Balbadd was set anew. Kassim wore a smirk across his lips as he walked away. This was only the start. WIthout realizing he headed to where Mariam was. He stared at the gravestone, his eyes shining.

“Mariam…soon they will pay for what they did to you, I swear.” The sun started rising as he turned around and for a moment he could have sworn that the shadow of his sister was casted on the ground. A hollow laugh escaped him.

“I must have gone mad.” Oh how close you were to reality Kassim but you had been pulled to insanity by the ones who controlled the strings and you would remain their pawn until your very end. Such a pitiful of the one who never realized what truly matter.

A small flower bloomed next to his sister grave but as the atrocities began it withered away, like his soul who had become empty and pitch black.

“I am so fucked up, aren’t I?” He murmured with a chukle as he set his next plan into motion, the board was already placed…now….let the game begin. The tag of death between the Royals and the Fog Troupe.

The end.


End file.
